disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ariel
Ariel is the princess of the underwater kingdom of Atlantica who in turn is the queen of Eric's kingdom. She is the youngest daughter of King Triton and the late Queen Athena, the younger sister of Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, and Andrina, the wife of Eric, and also the mother of Melody (Tara Strong). She is originally from Disney's The Little Mermaid, and made her first appearance in Kingdom Hearts. Appearance Ariel is a slender and very beautiful mermaid with very thin wrists and hourglass figure waist. She has a green tail with paler green, translucent fins and wears a brassiere made out of purple sea shells. She has bright blue eyes and full red lips. Her most defining feature is her long, bright red hair that altogether is almost bigger than her entire body. In Kingdom Hearts 2, she is turned into a human being for a short time with long slender legs. She is shown in an old sail with some rope keeping it closed when she is first changed into a human. After being taken in by Prince Eric, she wears a dress with light blue sleeves, a black bodice, and blue skirt. She also wears a big blue bow in her hair and black heels. Whenever she had dinner at Weng Chen's apartment, Ariel was seen in a pale green dress (but it does not match the color of her fins), with her hair in a bun with a swish and two loose, ear-length bangs hanging from her hair. She wears a white choker decorated with seashell-shaped emeralds, a white hairband with yellow flowers and a gold tiara. She also wears dark green lace gloves and black strapped pumps. When she was at the cinema, she wore a long-sleeved aqua T-shirt that almost shows her belly button, light grey jeans with red roses printed all over, and pink strapless pumps. Her hair's worn in a long ponytail with a cream bow. When Anna was wreaking havoc in Heartlake City, Ariel wore a tan jumper with blue flowers and stripes, a sand green layered miniskirt, aqua leg warmers, and dark yellow strapped pumps. Her hair is just completely loose. Singing with Andrea, Livi, and Elsa, Ariel wears a sleeveless lavender top with one strap, a blue floral tutu, and black sneakers. Her hair is worn in a long ponytail. Personality Ariel is a bright, spirited mermaid that thinks and acts for herself and doesn't do what others tell her what to do. Despite her beauty, she can act rebellious at times and act rashly to get what she wants, which lands her in trouble. She doesn't wait for things to happen to her and is strong-willed and proactive about her future. She has a big sense of adventure, always wanting to find something new even if it is dangerous. She also has feelings of disenchantment and longing when she longs for a new world, be it either the human world above or a new one altogether. However, she can also be somewhat gullible, twice falling for Ursula's manipulative skills, even in Kingdom Hearts II, which occurs after Ariel finds out of Ursula's deceptive and antagonistic nature. She is also protective of her friends, doing anything for their safety, as seen when she stole the Trident in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories to help Flounder. Films *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *The Little Mermaid 4: Beneath the Sea *The Little Mermaid 5: King Triton and the Mytical Trident *The Little Mermaid 6: The Hero of Greece Artworks 'Human' Arielpinkl.jpg 1208564 1366669983699 full.jpg Princess ariel pink.png Here's ariel pink dress.jpg Arielpink.gif Arielpink4.png Smariel.png Arielpink5.png Ariel_-_KDA.jpg|Ariel From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Ariel_Greetings_-_KDA.jpg Screen_Shot_2018-10-08_at_6.09.56_PM.png Screen_Shot_2018-11-24_at_2.44.44_PM.png Ariel-and-Eric-redesign.png|Ariel and Eric Ariel_new_picture.jpg waerk_it_ralph_2___mermaid_to_the_rescued_by_blueappleheart89_dcsjodb-fullview.jpg|Ariel as she appears in "Ralph Breaks the Internet." 'Normal' Ariel KH.png|Ariel From: Kingdom Hearts The Series Ariel KHRECOM.png|Ariel From: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories The Series Ariel KHII.png|Ariel From: Kingdom Hearts II The Series Here's ariel.gif|Ariel From: Disney's The Little Mermaid: The Series Ariel3.png|Ariel From: The Little Mermaid III Ariel-DMW2.jpg Ariel_with_the_fork.png Ariel-1.png Ariel_the_little_mermaid.png Gallery 'Disney Magical World: Ariel' DMW2 - Ariel.jpg|Ariel From: Disney Magical World 2 Here's_Ariel.jpg DMW2 - Hosted Ariel.jpg DMW2_-_Ariel_Meet.jpg DMW2_-_Mii_And_Ariel.jpg DMW2_-_Ariel_Flowers.jpg 'Kinect Disneyland Adventures: Ariel' KDA_-_Ariel_is_so_very_lovely_and_beautiful.png|Ariel From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures KDA_-_Ariel_is_so_very_pretty_kindness.png KDA_-_Ariel_was_very_pretty_smile_like_a_human_princess.png KDA_-_Ariel_was_so_very_lovely_and_pretty_happy.png KDA_-_Ariel_likes_to_dances_she_was_very_beautiful_human_mermaid.png KDA_-_Ariel_likes_to_signed_her_name_with_the_book.png KDA_-_Ariel_likes_to_hugs_with_the_Boy.png KDA_-_A_Boy_Meets_Ariel.png Quotes Ariel/Quotes and Lines. Category:Characters Category:European characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mermaids Category:Hybrids Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Princess Category:Heroines Category:Titular characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Characters Category:Official Disney Princesses Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters with wide eyes Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main characters Category:Tragic Category:Tomboys Category:Mothers Category:Daughters Category:Queens Category:Parents Category:Disney Heroes Category:Disney Heroines Category:Characters in video games Category:Living Characters Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Danish characters Category:Red hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Female Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Secondary characters Category:Film character